ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Legendary
Alex Ramirez (born May 15, 1985) is an American professional wrestler better known by his in ring name "The Epic" Alex Legendary. He is currently an inactive competitor for Professional RPG Wrestling. Early Years Legendary was always a tough kid. Relatively large as a child (smoking stunted his growth at 6'1"), Alex would get into fights. He had ADHD and rather than medicate him, his parents put him in sports. His favorites were boxing and wrestling. Later he would take to kickboxing and different grappling systems. As a teen, Alex performed at an amateur level in Greco-Roman wrestling, boxing, kickboxing and various martial art invitationals. He had a killer instict and a bad attitude. Realizing his natural ability, Alex flaunted it eagerly as he took down one opponent after the other. Getting into Wrestling Alex watched pro wrestling with the casualty he would watch baseball and martial arts movies. He admired the technique and the athleticism, but it didn't quite suit him. Until one day he met Matt Logan, a pro wrestler that had been in semi-retirment, at a local MMA exhibition. Alex decimated a BJJ 3rd Dan in less than a minute and Logan admired his intensity. He suggested Alex take up wrestling and even offered to call promotors to get him booked. Alex was short on cash so decided to do it. England Matthew did not, however, mention that it would be all the way in Manchester, England. Alex, still going by his birth name, went out and fought like he usually did. The English wrestlers, however, were a tad toughter than he had anticipated. He still managed to win but learned some valuable points about how pro wrestling matches work. He spent a few more months there and then, after some encouragement from promotors, headed to Mexico. Mexico While England taught him technique, Mexico taught him showman-ship. He was urged to wear a mask and did as "El Hombre de Leyenda" ("Man of Legend" or "Legendary Man"). He learned to interact with the crowd physically as well as picking up a faster offence. Armed with a ring name, some personality, and a bevy of moves to use at his disposal. Alex, with a few other luchadors, headed to Japan. Japan Alex hated his time in Japan but it allowed him two valuable lessons. First, he learned to tie everything together while not compromising himself and second, he learned to take care of himself moreso than before. He lost his very first match in Japan on account of a misunderstanding and has since never let it down. After his tour, and with a little homesickness, he headed to America. Professional RPG Wrestling "The Epic" Alex Legendary debuted in PRW in 2006, where he made an open challenge which was accepted by former PRW Undisputed and European champion, Souljah. The match was assumed by most to be an utter massacre of the quiet newcomer, but Alex managed to beat Souljah and in impressive fashion. Following the win, Alex decided to hold an open challenge series dubbed "The Epic Encounter." The Epic Encounter Thought short-lived, it allowed Alex to demonstrate his ability on any and all who dared to accept the challenge. The first official "Encounter" victim...I mean challenge was Cardinal. Alex beat him in a relatively quick manner and put him on the shelf for several months with a concussion and strained quads. His next Encounter contestant would be none other than the European champion at the time, The Godfather. The match, given both men's reputation for brutality, was expected to be a classic but was hardly such as Alex dismantled the Godfather. The match, however, saw the PRW debut of Matt Logan. The final "Epic Encounter" occurred against "The Franchise" Cameron Francis, which Alex won. Pay Per View and Injury Though he had been destroying opponents in impressive fashion, he had not been making enough of an impact to budge past an opening match on the card until Tough Love where he made his pay per view debut. He had lost a prior #5 contender match in a three-way dance with J.R. Carter and Graves. The match was considered by many to be a classic and made Alex endearing to fans, but he lost and injured his neck following a top rope Death Valley Driver through the announcer's table. He was sidelined for 2 months. Return When The Mask made an open challenge for the #10 contendership to the Undisputed title, Legendary made his triumphant return to take him on. The match was fast paced and considered by many to be an excellent contest, ending with Legendary getting the deuce. Redebuted, he competed at the following pay per view for a #1 contendership match for the X-title, which he won. Wrestling Facts Finishing and Signature Manuevers :*'Ramirez Driver' (Cross-arm Sit-Out Suplex Slam) :*'Shooting Star Press' :*'Legendary Driver' (Trapped-Arm Reverse Fireman's Carry Brainbuster) :*'Legend Cutter' (Wrist-Clutch Neckbreaker) :*'Fujiwara Armbar' :*''Epic Slam (Uranage Slam)'' :*''STO'' :*''Brainbuster'' :*''Top Rope Leg Drop'' :*''Epic Clutch Breaker'' (Cobra Clutch Backbreaker) :*''T-Bone Suplex'' :*''Legend Cutter II'' (Avalanche Ace Crusher) :*''Epic-Sault'' (Middle-rope moonsault) :*''Texas Cloverleaf'' Theme Songs :*"Paper Tigers" by Thrice :*"Ironman" by Black Sabbath :*"Mr. Saturday Night Special" by Lynyrd Skynyrd :*"Five Year Winter" by Zao (tag team) Random Facts :*Plays guitar and has done so with various death metalcore bands in the Chicagoland area. :*Considered a wrestling virtuoso by many, his nickname has even led to the creation of his cartoon promo series, "Dr. Wrestling explains..." :*Smokes like a fiend and has different brands for different moods. Swisher Sweet Cigarillos for when he's relaxing. Camel Lights before a match. Lucky Strike Filters after a match. Camel Wides when he drinks. :*Borderline alcoholic. :*Has yet to correctly land his Shooting Star Press (he typically lands incorrectly and hurts his opponent) :*Addicted to pornography. :*Married to Tawny Rzeznik-Ramirez. Championships and Accomplishments PRW X-Division Champion Category:Wrestlers